Você era o melhor de mim
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Draco recorda da sua maior e melhor qualidade : a capacidade de amar alguém.


_**Titulo**__: Você era o melhor de mim_

_**Autora**__: Karla Gessy_

_**Shipper**__: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger_

_**Gênero**__:Drama/Angust_

_**Satus**__: Completa_

_**Teaser: **__Draco recorda da sua maior e melhor qualidade : a capacidade de amar alguém._

_**Disclaimer**__:Está fic é feita no mundo de Harry Potter, nada é verdadeiro. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, o que é uma pena..._

_**"Onde está você agora, além de aqui dentro de mim?" (Legião Urbana)**_

**Capitulo único- **

A guerra estava cada vez mais sangrenta, não saberia dizer qual lado estava vencendo,e vendo assim, talvez nenhum estivesse perto de ganhar.

Estava vivendo se esgueirando pelas sombras,não podia ser reconhecido,muitos estavam atrás dele.

Andando pelos becos, podia sentir o cheiro acre de sangue deixado após cada batalha.E pensava na promessa que havia feito para a única pessoa a qual realmente havia amado.

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**_

_**(Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei)**_

_**I am nothing more than to see you there**_

_**(Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo)**_

Naquele dia eles estavam juntos sob o pôr do sol,no sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Ela lia um livro em voz alta, sobre Feitiços.

-E devemos apenas dá um aceno breve e um giro leve com o punho...

Ele a fitava encantado, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção à uma só palavra.

Hermione percebe que o garoto a fitava sonhador...

-Sabe, nunca na minha vida acreditaria se me dissesem que Draco Malfoy estava com cara de bobo,perto de uma Sangue ruim. Dizia irônica abaixando o livro e encarando o garoto.

Ao ouvir a palavra "Sangue ruim", Draco desperta, desviando o olhar para o horizonte,sombrio:

-Você sabe que não gosto quando você fala assim...

Chegando perto dele, o olha nos seus maravilhosos olhos azuis e sorri:

-Você sabe que já te perdoei, e que agora consigo até fazer piadas sobre "nosso passado".

Ela se aconchega em seu peito, como se estivesse adivinhando que aquele seria o ultimo dia de sol na vida deles.

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**(E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe)**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**(Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer)**_

As horas pareciam passar tão rápido quando estavam o fazia querer ser alguém melhor,o fazia querer esquecer qual sua origem,o fazia querer desistir da sua tarefa...

E pensar que demoraram tanto para ficarem juntos...

-Lembra do nosso primeiro beijo?

Ele sorrira e fazendo um carinho nos seus cabelos cacheados, ele fechara os olhos, pensativo.

-Claro que sim. Era um dia chuvoso, e nós dois demos um encontrão no corredor da biblioteca, eu te xinguei mas você acabou por me beijar...

-E você ficou com cara de tonto. Ria a garota.

-Eu achei que você tinha pirado de vez...Mas depois não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

-E eu,em você.

_**If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love**_

_**(Se a noite pudesse te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor)**_

_**Then let me never ever wake again**_

_**(Que eu nunca mais acorde novamente)**_

Ele desfazia os feitiços que trancavam a porta do porão onde morava. A sua aparência estava diferente,seus cabelos antes impecaveis,estavam desgrenhados,suas vestes não lembravam nem de longe aquelas que costumva vestir...Não tinha mais contato com ninguém, e muitas pessoas achavam que estava morto...E alguns tinham razão...O cômodo cheirava a mofo, e varias embalagens de comida estavam esparramadas pelo chão,junto com roupas sujas, coisas quebradas e fotos antigas de um tempo que não mais voltariam...Tudo isso fazia companhia à ele.

E cartas lacradas,todas dela.Não tinha coragem de lê-las.

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**(E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe )**_

_**(We'll be lost before the dawn )**_

_**Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer**_

-Você me promete?A morena perguntava, virando-se para olhá-lo.

-O quê?

-Que mesmo que nossos caminhos se desviem, você vai dar um jeito de me encontrar e ficaremos juntos?Para sempre?Mordia os lábios, aflita.

-Para sempre...Isso não existe, posso prometer que sempre vou te amar...Até onde for possível amar alguém como eu amo você.

Então se beijaram como se fosse a ultima vez.

_**Somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream**_

_**it's not real, but it's ours**_

_**(De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho**_

_**Não é real, mas é nosso )**_

Depois daquele dia, nunca mais ficaram juntos.

No dia seguinte houve a morte de Dumblodore, a batalha inicial entre Comensais e pessoas da Ordem da Fênix em Hogwarts.

Draco não conseguira cumprir sua tarefa e tão pouco conseguira ficar ao lado dela...

Tudo de bom nele se fora,a única qualidade que ele tinha era ela, Hermione.

Tempos depois, ele tivera que enfrentá-la e pôde ver que ela ainda o teve que fazer algo, que ao lembrar, o fazia ter ódio de si mesmo.

E só lembrava das palavras dela, que doíam ainda mais:

-Tudo bem, faça o que ele em você.

E ele teve que tortura-la, e também teve que fazer coisas depravadas com ela na frente de todos...Tudo porque ela mesma havia dito que entendia, para salvar a vida dele!

Acontece que havia uma maldição lançada nele, que caso fizesse o contrario das ordens dadas por Voldermort, ele morreria...e Hermione sabia, ele queria viver, ter sempre o amor de Hermione, e ser feliz...Sua natureza mesquinha e egocêntrica o fazia querer tudo...Mas parece que não nascera para ser feliz...

Ela fora salva, e ele conseguira escapar.Já fazia uns meses e agora ele estava escondido e ela não parava de mandar cartas para ele(1), não desistira dele.

Mas agora, ele lia nos jornais que ela prendia cada vez mais Comensais, e que ela estava grávida...Provavelmente do Potter ou Weasley.

Não, ele já havia estragado a vida dela por demais...Tentaria viver um dia de cada vez.Não importava mais a maldição lançada nele, porque sua mãe havia se sacrificado a pouco tempo...Mas ele não tinha o direito de ter Hermione, ele não merecia.

_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**( Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe**_

_**Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer)**_

**Música Before the dawn by Evanescence.**

(1) Eles tinham uma coruja que poderia localizar um ao outro mesmo o local sendo inlocalizavel.


End file.
